Wearing Masks In a Relationship
by TheYellowFlash4545
Summary: Bruce and Selina have been childhood friends for over 10 years. But now that they're both wearing a mask, how will it affect their relationship? [Takes place 10 years after Gotham]
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I'm a HUGE fan of Gotham and a few nights ago, I came up with the idea of writing a story that takes place 10 years after the events of Gotham when Bruce and Selina have their masked counterpart. I hope you enjoy chapter 1!

I do not own Gotham.

* * *

"This is Vicki Vale reporting live from Gotham City Police Department and I'm here with Commissioner Jim Gordon. Commissioner, Can you tell us if we are in any threat with the Penguins all-out war?" Vicki moves the microphone she is holding and points it at Jim Gordon.

"Well, I can assure you that the citizens of Gotham will be safe from any harm and I ask all of Gotham to not worry about this situation-"

Bruce Wayne turns the television off and sighs while lounging back on his couch in his study room. The Penguin these past 10 years has been the one enemy Commissioner Gordon could not defeat. Even Bruce is having a hard time tracking him down.

His thoughts were disturbed when his butler, Alfred came inside Bruce's study room.

"Master Bruce, I hate to disturb you from your thoughts but Miss Kyle is here to see you." The butler says elegantly to Bruce while standing in the doorway.

The young millionaire stands up with a bit of a shocked expression. "Selina is here? Bring her in, Alfred." Bruce tells his butler.

Alfred starts to walk down the stairs while saying, "Very well, Master Bruce."

It didn't take long for Selina Kyle to appear in his study room. A while back, Selina has taken accustom to coming to Wayne Manor through the front door. Selina has become quite the elegant woman these past 10 years thanks to Jim Gorden's ex, Barbra.

Bruce stands up from the couch and walks towards his childhood friend. "Selina, what brings you here?"

Selina gives Bruce a wide catty grin. The young woman still had short curly blonde hair but she would often style it every now-and-then. Bruce has grown a few inches taller than her over the years. Selina seems like a midget compared to Bruce. It would sometimes bother her.

"Just thought I should visit you to make sure you aren't doing anything crazy without me." She says with humor in her voice.

"Why would I be doing anything crazy?" Bruce asked Selina while smiling. But he knew she was right… he _has_ been doing crazy things such as dressing up as a bat and fighting the criminals in Gotham. But he won't tell Selina that part.

Selina smiles back and references herself from a conversation 10 years ago. "Just thought you should know."

The witty woman makes herself comfortable on Bruce's couch while the young millionaire takes a seat next to her.

Selina takes a deep breath before speaking up. "So, have you heard about this new so called crime-fighting hero, Batman?"

Bruce stiffens up when Selina mentions Batman in their conversation. He had to calm down… there is no way Selina Kyle suspects Bruce Wayne as Batman. No way.

The nervous man coughs to take away the lump he felt in his throat. "Well, I would prefer Batman over this crazy cat bugler roaming around Gotham-"

"Her name is Catwoman!" Selina silenced herself after realizing her outburst.

It seems like Selina has a little secret of her own. But there is no way Bruce could find out she is the cat bugler, Catwoman.

Bruce chuckles Selina's outburst off. She has always done these types of things ever since they were kids. He used to get so offended by it but now he learned how to laugh it off.

"Sorry to offend, Miss Kyle." Bruce says huskily while staring into Selina's deep eyes.

Over the years, Bruce has become quite the playboy. Bruce has dated more woman than Selina could count with her two hands. She admits, it does get her on edge sometimes since she _did_ know Bruce when he was just a scared, grief-stricken, child.

Selina wished she could stand up from the stupid couch and leave the old decrepit mansion but she knew she couldn't… not when Bruce Wayne is just inches away from her lips.

It has been over 6 months since Selina or Bruce made a move on each other. It's mostly Selina backing away from a romantic relationship with the millionaire Bruce Wayne. She isn't the type of person to get too close to somebody… even if it's a childhood friend.

Selina steps back into reality when she was now able to feel Bruce's breath hitting her face. She could step back right now if she wanted to. She could push him away and leave Wayne Manor. But she didn't.

The young woman closes her eyes and leans into the lips of Bruce Wayne. The minute Selina's lips met Bruce's, he deepened the kiss further. Selina pushed herself closer to Bruce and wraps her arms around his neck while Bruce wraps his arms around her waist. Selina, feeling a little daring, bits Bruce's lips and it earns a moan from him.

The woman had to admit, Bruce's kissing skills has improved a lot since the last time they kissed. Must be because of all those other women he dated…

Bruce and Selina kept up their make-out session for a good 5 minutes before she pushes herself away, coming to her senses. While panting heavily, she looks at Bruce who is just as flustered as her.

"I… I should get going. Barbra is going to give me an earful if I'm out too long." Selina said while trying to avoid eye-contact with Bruce. But that was easier said than done since Bruce's piercing eyes kept searching her eyes.

Selina stands up from the couch and walks towards the door. "It was nice seeing you, Bruce. I'll talk to you soon."

The woman closes the door and starts pacing down the stairs. Why was she so nervous? Selina kissed Bruce many times! But she only kissed him at the heat of the moment! Wait, did she _kiss_ Bruce earlier because it was in the heat of the moment? The whole event confused her like crazy.

She left Wayne Manor without saying a word to Alfred. Selina isn't in the mood to talk yet. She still can't trust her own voice. But later on tonight she'll get her mind off of the millionaire…

* * *

"So Bruce, when do you think we could go on that romantic date you spoke about a few days ago?" A feminine voice said to Bruce over the phone.

"Not tonight Vicki. Maybe we can go tomorrow night?" Bruce suggested.

"Sounds good? You'll pick me up at seven?" The reporter asked.

"Sure. Sounds good, Vicki."

* * *

Haha! This is sure to be interesting! I figured if I added in Vicki Vale, it'll make things more dramatic! This is also my first time writing a Gotham fanfic so, excuse me if I made a few mistakes here and there.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I sure did finish this chapter fast! I had a lot of support with only Chapter 1 so, I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible!

I do not own Gotham.

* * *

A dark figured stood on the edge of a building staring at the darkness of Gotham. Yes, this is what Bruce Wayne does at the late hours of the night in Gotham. He was a masked bat who kept guard on the corrupt city. It wasn't the easiest job in the world but it pays off when a child doesn't have to experience what he experienced when he was a child.

Bruce's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a feminine, slender figure, wearing a leather tight suit, breaking into a jewelry store. This must be the cat criminal they were talking about on TV.

The Dark Knight descends down to the jewelry store Catwoman was robbing. Catwoman didn't notice Batman's presence which was surprising since she did hone her skills before being a cat burglar.

Batman decides to speak up to let her know he's right behind her.

"Curiosity did kill the cat." Batman stated.

Catwoman turns around in shock and alarm. Of course! She should've known Batman plays Gotham's bodyguard at night. This was actually the first time she has seen Batman in person. But Catwoman makes a smooth comeback.

"I thought bats belong in caves." She said with a deep seductive voice.

She had to admit, it took Selina a while to become Catwoman. She had Barbra train her in the seductive area. As a matter of fact, only Ivy and Barbra know of Selina's counterpart. Barbra seemed impressed about it, and Ivy didn't seem to care.

Ivy has been acting stranger than usually… Selina was getting worried. But that's beside the point at the moment. She had to focus on the bat-freak in front of her.

"Not this one." Batman said with an unreadable expression on his face.

Catwoman had to act fast. Maybe today she won't be able to get the jewels, but next time for sure. Without wasting any time, Catwoman dives towards Batman and throws her left leg up to Batman's face. Batman effortlessly grabs her leg and literally throws her off her feet.

First thing Selina is going to do when she has the time is to practice her acrobatic skills. Batman made quick work of her. Second thing Selina is going to do is escape the freaking Batman.

Catwoman jumps quickly to her feet but then she notices Batman twisted her ankle when he grabbed her leg. Not good. This is going to make her escape route a lot harder.

It seems like she made it obvious she was hurt because Batman was walking towards her extending his arms out.

"You're hurt." Batman stated while extending his arms towards Catwoman's ankle.

The thief winced when the masked man touched her ankle. No. This isn't going to happen. Selina- or should she say, Catwoman was not going to look like a weak woman in front of Batman. Before Batman could do anything else, she punches Batman in the face and dashes towards the fire escape in the building next to the jewelry store.

It took Bruce a few seconds to realize Catwoman was gone. But he knew she wouldn't stop. Catwoman is going to come back. But next time, it might be a bank instead of a jewelry store. Batman would have to keep a close eye out for her.

Selina ran across the rooftops with a slight limp because of her ankle. She ran for a good 5 minute until she rested on the roof of a familiar building. Her house- _Barbra's_ house.

Once Selina checked her surroundings a few times, she decided to take off her mask and enter the house.

"Barbra, I'm back." Selina said softly. She waited a few seconds for a reply but sighed when she didn't hear one.

The young woman went into the bedroom and stripped herself of the tight cat costume. Once she was done, she sat on the sofa while going through her phone. Her ankle was still hurting her and she didn't have a first aid kit. Selina thought for a while about what she should do about it.

Maybe she could call Barbra and tell her about it? No, that wouldn't work. Barbra is probably on a romantic date with Jim. Calling the hospital will just make it a hassle. Maybe she can call Bruce Wayne? The billionaire who is her best friend next to Ivy? She had no choice.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was sitting in the batcave rubbing an ice pack on his face where Catwoman had hit him. That woman sure knew how to throw a punch! His thoughts were distracted when he heard his cellphone ring. The caller ID said, "Selina". This was rare…

"Hello?" Bruce said hesitantly?

Selina mentally sighed in relief when he picked up. "Hey," she began. "You got a minute?" Selina asked.

Bruce relaxed into the chair he was sitting in. "Yeah, I do. Is there something wrong, Selina?" He asked concerned.

"No, nothing is wrong I just want you to come over to Barbra's place… and bring a first aid kit with you. Okay, kid?" Selina said.

Bruce was relatively surprised when Selina called him, "kid". Just because Selina is a couple of years older than Bruce, that didn't give her the rights to call him a kid. Bruce sighed and continued talking.

"I'll be right over, Selina." The worried man said right before hanging up.

Selina closed her phone and groaned in frustration. Note to self: Buy a first aid kit tomorrow morning.

* * *

It seems like all my chapters conclude with phone calls! Oh well! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! I got a new chapter for you peeps out there! I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Gotham.

* * *

It didn't take long for Bruce to arrive at Selina's place. That's what Selina liked about Bruce. If she called him for anything at all, he would come at the speed of a NASA car. Selina was glad that she gave Bruce a copy of Barbra's house keys because she didn't have to get up when Bruce arrived at her place.

Bruce went inside the house and sighed when he saw Selina lying on the couch while holding an icepack on her ankle. His first instinct is to ask her what happened to her leg. He did ask.

"What the hell happened to your leg, Selina?" The billionaire asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

Selina paused for a moment. She had to think of a clever lie to make this situation seem believable. How about if she said she was out buying a sandwich from the deli across the street? That will work.

"I was out buying a sandwich from the deli across the street and then I tripped." Selina said with a solemn look on her face. He should buy that one!

Bruce stayed silent in concentration before speaking up. "Where's the sandwich?"

"In the refrigerator." Selina replied a little too quickly.

Bruce ignored her strange behavior and proceeded to walk toward Selina with the first aid kit in his hand. Recently, Bruce has been noticing that Selina has been acting more secretive when explaining her injuries… not to mention, she has been getting injuries more often.

The young billionaire kneels down in front of Selina's legs and took some cream out of the first aid kit. He rubbed the cream where he saw the big black and blue mark on her leg.

Selina just then noticed something of her own… Bruce had a black and blue mark on his face. Where in the world did he get that from?

"What happened to your face?" Selina asked while slowly bringing her hand up to where the black and blue mark is.

The young woman started to softly caress the mark on his face. She had no idea what urged her to do such an action but she couldn't help it. It just _felt_ right.

"It was from- uh, training. My teacher hit me pretty hard in the face while we were fighting." Bruce lied while unconsciously leaning into Selina's hand.

What was wrong with Selina today? Visiting Bruce Wayne just to kiss him and now, not only is she calling him up, she's calling him up to play doctor AND flirt with him.

Bruce, noticing his actions, gently grabs Selina's hand and places it on her lap. He gives her a small grin.

"Don't worry about me. How are you feeling?" Bruce asked soothingly.

Selina returns Bruce's small grin with a catty one of her own before speaking up.

"I'm feeling much better now that Doctor Wayne gave me my treatment." Selina said teasingly.

Bruce chuckled at her joke and puts the cream bottle back in the first aid kit. He loves it whenever Selina gives those small little teasing jokes to him. It really lightens up his day in the dark world he is living in. Bruce stands back up and walks towards the bathroom to clean the cream off of his hand.

Just as he walks into the bathroom, he notices Selina's bra and panties on top of the toilet bowl. How could he tell it was Selina's? It had a cat design on it. Selina has always liked cats. Maybe that must be why she got all defensive when they were talking about Catwoman.

The billionaire washed his hands and offered to carry Selina to her bed but being the hard-headed woman that she is, said that she didn't need any help walking a few steps. Selina told Bruce he could leave now. She lied to him saying that she was feeling much better and he could do his own stuff now.

* * *

Bruce was lying on his couch in his study room reading a book until he was disturbed by his butler, Alfred.

"Master Bruce, how is Miss Kyle doing?" Alfred asked Bruce. Over the years, Alfred has come to appreciate the catty woman.

Bruce closed his book and sat it on the coffee table in front of him. "She's doing fine. She just twisted her ankle while coming back from the deli across her street." He reassured Alfred.

"Very well then," Alfred began. "Goodnight, Master Bruce." Alfred said while closing the door to Bruce's study room.

"Goodnight, Alfred." Bruce replied right before Alfred closed the door.

He knew something was wrong. Bruce isn't that stupid kid anymore. He knew that something else happened to Selina. She just wasn't being honest with him. But who is he to blame? He also lied about his own injuries. I guess that's just another thing they have in common… they're both secretive.

He wasn't going to push the answers out of her. Selina Kyle is the only woman that Bruce Wayne has to be very patient with. But he didn't mind. With her, he never minded.

Bruce goes upstairs to his room and checks his cellphone. He has one text from two women. Selina Kyle and Vicki Vale. He decided to check Selina's text first.

Selina: Maybe you should've carried me to my bed. :3

Bruce laughed at the text message. On to the next text.

Vicki: I can't wait for our date, Bruce. 3

What a long day Bruce will have tomorrow. He took care of Selina Kyle and now moving onto Vicki Vale.

* * *

Phew! This chapter was a tough one to write! I hope Chapter 4 will be a much easier one. So, next chapter we will FINALLY get some Vicki Vale! SO excited! If I made any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know! I know some of you might be thinking... Selina Kyle isn't the type of person to wear cat design bras and panties. But this is her first year of being Catwoman so she isn't as experienced as the other Catwomans.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm telling you Ivy, I don't want to join you and a penguin freak in a mob gang!" Selina exclaimed at a fuming Ivy Pepper in front of her.

Ivy tightened her fist. "Selina, this is _our _chance to take control of Gotham! I mean- don't you want to show the people of this city all the rage you've been holding? Don't you want to make them pay for hurting you all these years?"

Selina got up from the sofa she was lounging on and went inside the kitchen. "I can take care of them without the need of a penguin." She confidently stated while refilling her cat's food container.

The green thumb argued with Selina for a few more minutes before storming out of the building while saying something about how her plants will never go against her.

Before the young woman laid herself back on the couch, she grabbed her phone that was on the table and unlocked it.

Oh boy. It was the time of the year again. Selina can't believe she forgot about it!

She forgot she had to attend the Wayne Enterprise Ball in just 5 more days. Bruce would always ask her out to the ball every year since the first time they went over 10 years ago.

While Selina was thinking about the events that occurred ten years ago, she heard the door open and close. It couldn't have been Ivy since she stormed out of the building so it must be Barbra.

"Barbra, is that you?" Selina hesitantly asked.

She heard footsteps until a voice answered her question.

"Yeah, I'm here Selina." Barbra coolly answered.

The catty woman let out a sigh of relief and stood up from the sofa.

"Great," Selina began. "Hey, did you get me that dress for the Wayne Enterprise ball?" The young woman asked.

Barbra looked at Selina with a very frustrated appearance. "Selina, I've been buying your clothes for over 10 years. I expect you to buy your own clothes by now!" Barbra said agitatedly.

There was no point in fighting Barbra since she is as stubborn as a mule so Selina complied with her wishes. It's only 4:45. The stores won't close until much later.

* * *

Bruce Wayne nonchalantly buttons up his suit jacket while looking at himself in the mirror. He's about to have a date with one of the most gorgeous news reporter of Gotham, Vicki Vale. This was one of the benefits of being a billionaire playboy.

The billionaire was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Bruce said to who was most likely Alfred.

As he thought, Alfred entered the room holding a cologne bottle in his hand. "Master Bruce, I would suggest that you use this fragrance for your date with Ms. Vale." The kind butler suggested.

Bruce turned around and gave Alfred a small grin. "Thanks Alfred." He thanked his butler.

"Just one last word of advice, Master Bruce. Don't try to get too… how do I say… _touchy _with Miss Vale." Alfred told Bruce while a small tint of red appeared on his face.

The billionaire couldn't help but burst out laughing at his butler's remark. He's always been protective when Bruce was involved with women. Especially Selina Kyle…

* * *

The trip to the restaurant was eventless but when Bruce met up with Vicki Vale while she was wearing a beautiful dark purple dress that reached her knees, he knew the night was going to be long.

"Wow." Bruce said while walking up to Vicki Vale shamelessly staring at her legs.

He heard Vicki chuckle while Bruce pulled a chair out for her. "Bruce, we haven't even eaten and you _already _want to go to your bedroom?"

Bruce laughed her remark and sat in his own chair. "I first want to learn more about you, Vicki. Do you like to do anything else besides reporting?" He asked his date.

"Well," Vicki began. "I do like to write stories every now-and-then. But I've never wrote a novel. I usually tend to keep my short."

"Do you plan to publish a book with all the short stories you've made?" Bruce inquired Vicki.

"I would love to! But I don't know any publishing agents." The enthusiastic woman said rather sadly.

Bruce stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking up. "You know what? I'll get you a publishing agent." He offered Vicki.

Vicki opened her mouth in shock. "But how will you do that?- _Why _would you do that?" She asked the smirking man in front of her.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, aren't I?" The billionaire said rather cockily.

* * *

Selina tried to ignore all the stares and wolf whistles she was receiving when she tried on about 10 different dresses. But it was easier said than done. Most of them were just looking at the main attractions of her body.

Right when Selina grabbed another dress, she heard her phone ring in her purse. If that was Barbra calling her about how long she was taking, Selina was going to tell her this is what she gets for making her buy her own clothes.

But it wasn't Barbra. It was Bruce. What could he want?

The curious woman answered the call and asked, "Hello?"

The reply she received was not one she expected. She heard another woman on the line! She was drunk since she was slurring her words. Selina, who was raging at this point, spoke up.

"Who the hell is this?! Is Bruce there?!" Selina asked while she tightened up her fist.

"Oh! Brucey-wuecy! He's so kind and handsomeh! I'm gonah be an authorh!" She heard the woman scream into the phone.

Right when Selina was going to rip into this woman, she heard Bruce get on the line. "Hello?! Who's this?!" He asked frantically.

"Bruce! What is wrong with you?! If you're going to date people, don't put them on the phone with me!" She stated angrily.

"Selina, I'm sorry, I gotta go-" The line was suddenly cut off.

The woman unclenched her fist and let out a sigh. The nerve of him to let his _girlfriends _call her up! Her whole mood was ruined so she just decided to buy all the 10 dresses she tried on using Barbra's credit card, of course.

* * *

Holy moly! I took forever to finish chapter 4! Well, at least I got it done! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I sorta portrayed Vicki Vale differently than in the movies our games so, I hope you don't mind!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! I can't believe it took me sooo long to finish chapter 5! Well, it's kinda short but trust me, it's gonna get really good the next chapter! Please please please review and tell me what you think about chapter 5!

* * *

The Wayne Enterprise Ball was just no more than just two days away. Selina tried on each and every single dress she bought with a nit-picky Barbra who kept on changing her mind about the type of shoes she wore. Even to this day, high heels _still _annoy her to no end.

Selina still couldn't get over that confusing phone call from Bruce. This has never happened before. Well, maybe it has for Bruce Wayne but she never heard a word from any of his girlfriend's.

Men… You can't live with them, you can't live without them. The same goes vice versa for women. Although Selina didn't see herself as much as a, "Problem" Was she any trouble to him…?

The catty woman also hasn't heard from Bruce in a while. That was strange since he always calls her a week in advance to remind her of the Charity Ball. Well, Bruce has been busy with his _girlfriend _so it shouldn't be much of a surprise to Selina that Bruce was ignoring her.

Wait a minute… When did she get the idea that Bruce was ignoring her? Okay, that is a question for another day. Right now, she had to focus on the fifteen different lipsticks she had to try on due to Barbra's pickiness.

"Barbra, is this really necessary?" Selina asked in annoyance while putting one of the lipsticks on.

The older woman crossed her arms and replied in annoyance as well. "Well Selina, you _are _going to the ball with _Bruce Wayne. _Don't you want to look your best for the richest man in Gotham?" Barbra asked.

Selina sighed while wiping off the lipstick she just tried on and opened up another one. "He's known me since I was ugly." The catty woman said matter-of-factly.

"You were never ugly to begin with, Selina." Barbra replied in the same fashion as Selina.

The young woman was just about to reply until she heard her phone ringing. She grabbed it and saw the caller ID.

_"Bruce" _

Oh, so NOW he remembered to call her about the Charity Ball. Selina wasn't gonna act like the rest of his girlfriends and ignore him so, she did the mature thing by picking up the phone.

"Hello?" She said hesitantly like she always does.

"Hey Selina. Listen, I gotta tell you something about the Charity Ball…" Bruce said cautiously.

Selina was quick to reply. "Yeah, I know. You were going to remind me, right?" She said with a small catty grin forming on her face.

"Well," Bruce began. "I've decided to give you a break from going to the ball with me every year so, I'm going to be taking Vicki Vale with me this year."

Selina paused. So… she was just pampering herself up for nothing? Bruce just decided to call her two days before the ball just to tell her he isn't going with him?

Selina wasn't going to show her disappointment to the millionaire so she spoke up normally. "Oh really? Finally, I get a break from wearing these stupid heels." The catty woman said while adding in a fake laughter here and there.

She heard Bruce sigh on the other end. "I'm glad you aren't upset about the sudden change in plans." He stated happily.

"Heh, why would I be upset about it? I can re-adjust easily." Selina stated.

The young woman then heard Bruce break into a small laughter on the other end. "Just like a cat. They can adjust to new surroundings very quickly." Bruce said with confidents.

"Hey, it does take them a little effort to adjust. Don't think that they're mindless creatures!-" Selina was cut off by Bruce.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Bruce quickly said before Selina went into her mini rant sessions. "I'll talk to you soon, Selina." Bruce said while hanging up the phone.

Selina sighed and locked her phone before she had to face the wrath of Barbra's questioning looks.

"What?" The catty woman asked while staring at Barbra.

Barbra placed her hand on her hip before speaking up. "He's not taking you to the ball." She said matter-of-factly.

"So? What of it?" Selina asked while trying not to show her disappointment. "I am perfectly capable of going to the ball with another guy."

"Who is he going with?" Barbra asked without saying Bruce's name. She's sure Selina knows who she is talking about.

Selina sighed before replying. "Vicki Vale."

Barbra closed her eyes to think up of a backup plan for Selina. Barbra usually goes to the ball with Jim Gordon but the last time she went without him, all hell broke loose with that S&amp;M freak.

"Do you know any other guys you can go with to the ball?" Barbra finally asked while opening her eyes and staring at Selina.

"Well," Selina began. "There is _one _guy."

* * *

The young millionaire sighed while placing his phone down on his night table. Selina didn't seem like she was upset… as a matter of fact, she was joking to him about it. She couldn't be upset… could she?

* * *

Holy cow! AGAIN another chapter ended with a phone call! What in the world is wrong with me? I guess I seem to like phones...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody! Wow, I got this chapter done quick! Well, it was mostly because of everybody's kind reviews! I was so motivated by them that I decided to finish chapter 6 in one go! Please keep on reviewing and tell me your thoughts about my story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Well," Selina began. "There is _one _guy."

There was a small silence before Barbra's curiosity got the best of her. How come Selina didn't tell her a thing about this, "One guy"?

"Aren't you gonna tell me who this mystery guy?" Barbra asked getting impatient with the catty woman's awkward silence.

"You see, I met him when I was around 13 during my street kid days. He was just like me in almost every single way… of course; he has a home now and a job." Selina explained to the older woman in front of her.

Barbra closed her eyes and used her fingers to rub her temples in concentration. "Call him right now. I'm pretty sure he can rent a tuxedo within two days."

When Barbra commanded her to call him up, Selina's eyes widen and her heart started to beat faster.

"N-no! But there is one problem with getting him to go with me to the ball…" Selina said while trying to hold back a blush.

"What's the problem with calling him?" Barbra asked while raising an eyebrow at Selina's odd behavior.

The young woman suddenly found herself staring at the floor to avoid Barbra's questioning gaze. "W-well, he's always been a hard-headed jackass and I might have to s-seduce him into going with me…" Selina stated embarrassingly.

"What's the problem with seducing him? You seduce a lot of men as Catwoman." Barbra asked.

"That's because I'm wearing a mask! If I seduce him as Selina Kyle, I'll be so embarrassed." Selina stated uncomfortably.

The older woman sighed.

"Selina," Barbra began. "If you want things to go _your _way, you have to stop being embarrassed about using your beauty to your advantage." Barbra stated while feeling a déjà vu coming on.

This wasn't going anywhere for Selina. Well, she had no choice but to call her friend up. She wasn't going to show her disappointment to Bruce Wayne by not going to the Charity Ball. Selina Kyle will make a smooth recovery.

Selina gave up her argument with a sigh and unlocked her cell phone while finding the number of her, "Friend".

It only took a few moments until she heard a gruff voice on the other line.

"Hello?" He said with a little bit of uneasiness.

Selina looked at Barbra and gave her a slight nod indicating that Selina has the situation under control.

"Hi Nate. You got a sec?" Selina replied seductively.

Selina heard Nathan laugh on the other end before speaking up. "I always have time for you, Lina." He replied in the same tone has Selina.

The seductive woman was a little taken aback when she heard Nathan call her by, "Lina." He hasn't called her that in a while…

"I was wondering…" Selina began by playfully putting her index finger on lips to look _and _sound cute. "If you can take me to the Wayne Enterprise Charity Ball?" She asked while pouting.

"Why me?" He asked Selina.

"Well, you were obviously the first person that I thought of. Can't you take me to the ball?" She pleaded with a seductive tone.

"Hmm… I guess I can do it." Nathan said while chuckling at Selina's flirty persona. He never really saw that side of her before.

* * *

The busy millionaire found himself sitting in front of the computer in his batcave going through the recent newspapers for any reports of crime. He hasn't found anything out of the ordinary except all these articles about Catwoman.

This Catwoman has really been the talk of the town recently, huh? But when he first encountered the cat burglar, something seemed really familiar about her… Bruce can't his tongue around it yet but tonight, he's going to look for Catwoman to find out whatever he can about her.

His thoughts were soon disturbed once he heard his butler calling out for him.

"I hate to distract you from your work but, here is your dinner, Master Bruce." Alfred eloquently said while handing Bruce his lunch which happens to be a fancy-looking lobster.

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce replied while taking a bite out of the lobster.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Selina Kyle takes the briefcase that is under her bed and opens it up. Inside it is her cat suit. Tonight, Selina needs an expensive pair of earrings for the Charity Ball. She can't go to the same jewelry store that she went to before so she'll go to one that is further away. Hopefully she won't run into bat-freak while she's at it…

The jewelry store that she picked didn't have a complex security system so it was easy for her to break in. While she was looking and grabbing the earrings she heard footsteps behind her.

Oh no… He didn't…

"I see you're back at it again." The deep disguised voice stated.

How in the world did this bat freak found her so quickly?! It seems like this is going to be harder than Catwoman thought.

"Impressive. How did you know I was here?" Catwoman asked while turning around to face the Batman.

"It was easy." He began. "I figured you wouldn't have attempted to rob the same store twice so the chances of you coming to this store were very high. I guess I was right again." He said blankly.

Catwoman grabbed a pair of earrings and dropped it into a pouch that was around her waist. She doesn't feel like fighting a creature of the night today. Catwoman grabs a smoke bomb that was in another pouch and dropped it on the ground.

When the smoke suddenly came up, Catwoman made a run for the door and climbed up the roof of the building. Fighting Batman would just have to wait.

But getting rid of him wasn't that easy since he started to chase her roof to roof. It took a while to get rid of the freak but she eventually did by running into a dark alley and hiding in the abandoned warehouse that the alley led to.

God, was he annoying.

* * *

Next chapter is when we get into the nitty-gritty stuff! I'll gave ya hint about it... Charity Ball! Okay well... That's sorta of a spoiler but who cares! You still don't know what shall happen!


	7. Chapter 7

Holy moly! I finished TWO chapters in ONE day! That's like... AWESOME! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And also! Go ahead and review and tell me what you think of my story!

* * *

The classical music blasted from the speakers of the ball room. All the rich people were dancing and basically enjoying themselves. Selina walks through the door hand-in-hand with Nathan and stares at the surroundings around her.

Nothing has changed much since the first time she came to the Charity Ball except the person she's coming with.

Selina was wearing a gorgeous black dress that went up above her knees showing her legs. The sleeves had a see-through swirly design on it. The dress showed off her whole back and she had a black bow on her styled curled hair. To put it bluntly, she looked amazing.

It didn't take Selina long to notice the _obvious _couple dancing together. Okay, if he was dancing, she should dance with Nathan too. She tugged his arms and signaled him to the dance floor. Barbra also taught Selina how to properly dance since she kept on stepping on Bruce's foot at the previous Charity Balls.

The catty woman subtly danced her way towards Bruce. She did know she was taking advantage of Nathan but it's only for one night. He wouldn't mind.

It didn't take long for the billionaire to notice the swift blond haired woman since she was the one who stood out the most at these Charity Balls. Wait- Vicki looks amazing, too. How could he forget the beautiful woman right in front of him?

Once the song ended, he took Vicki's hand and went towards Selina table.

"Selina!" Bruce called out loud enough for her to hear him.

Then… it dawned on Bruce. She was at the ball… with another guy. When did this happen?

The man was good-looking himself. He had short brown hair which he styled to the side of his head. He has piercing brown-black looking eyes and he had an amazing figure. How come Selina didn't tell him about this guy?

"Bruce, it's nice to see you here! I haven't been able to catch up with you since I've been busy." Selina said with a catty-smug grin forming on her face. She has noticed that Bruce hasn't stopped taking glances at Nathan.

"Ah!" Vicki began. "Selina Kyle, right? Bruce told me about you. I heard you've been childhood friends." Vicki Vale stated.

"Yeah, that's me." The beautiful woman said while smiling.

"And who might this be?" Bruce asked referring to Nathan with a little anxiety in his voice. No one had noticed it expect Selina.

"Oh Bruce, this is Nathan. We've been friends for like, forever. I've known him since I was a kid." Selina said the last part while laughing.

Nathan looked at Selina and smiled at her. "I haven't heard from Lina in forever. I was quite surprised when she asked me to the ball. But I couldn't resist such a sexy woman." Nathan said with a flirty tone.

Selina reluctantly blushed at the compliment that Nathan gave her. Seriously, he doesn't know when to stop.

Bruce, on the other hand, was agitated. Did that Nathan guy just call Selina, "Sexy"? The nerve of him to say that in front of _Bruce Wayne… _

"Nathan, stop it." Selina commanded while giving Nathan a light punch on the arm.

Bruce then heard Vicki Vale laugh right next to him. "You two look like such a cute couple! Are you dating?" Vicki boldly asked.

"No!" The both of them said at the same time.

Vicki Vale was laughing but Bruce, on the other hand, only had a small grin on his face. All four of them talked for a while before they all returned to their tables.

* * *

Right when Selina and Nathan made themselves comfortable on the table chair, Nathan asked a question.

"You're using me aren't you, Selina." Nathan stated to a shocked Selina.

"W-wait, what do you mean I'm using you- I wouldn't use you!" The young woman said with her heartbeat increasing with each word she said.

Nathan smirked and spoke up. "You're using me for some reason. I don't know what it is but I plan to get it out of you…" Nathan said while standing up from his seat and squatted down to reach Selina's face.

Selina gulped and slowly pulled herself together. She trained herself not to get affected by such trivial methods of torture. So, she let Nathan get closer to her inch by inch until she could feel Nathan's breath on her.

"Now…" Nathan began with a husky voice. "You're going to tell me why you're using me." He commanded.

Selina was unfazed by the whole act he's playing but she decided to keep him right where he was.

"I told you, I'm not using you Nate." She said in a whisper.

Nathan still stood inches from her lips and spoke up again. "I like how you're so cool about this. I wonder if you can keep it up if I kiss you…" He thought out loud.

"Try it." Selina dared.

Those two words were enough to place his lips on hers. The kiss was nowhere near soft but he was forcing his tongue in her mouth. She allowed him to do so. His tongue fought for control while Selina repeated the same thing with her tongue. After a few moments, she swiftly punched his stomach and that sent him off of her.

"I'm sorry Nathan. Kissing wasn't on the To-Do's list." Selina said while readjusting herself on her chair.

Nathan got up, still hunched over from the punch Selina sent to him and he laughed. "You're one hard-headed woman. I'm going to the bathroom." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce saw _almost _the whole thing between Nathan and Selina. Excluding her punching Nathan in the stomach. Bruce felt weird. He was getting such an intense agitation and he unknowingly clenched his fists. Vicki noticed.

"Bruce? Are you alright? You look upset…" She inquired.

The young billionaire noticed his odd behavior and quickly snapped out of it. "Oh, uh- I'm fine." He reassured Vicki with a slight grin.

He then notices Selina standing up from her chair and walking towards the balcony area. Luckily for Selina, the balcony was empty. She had all the time she wanted for some alone time. She leaned against the railing and closed her eyes. Nathan was a very attractive man she admitted that much but… she didn't like him as a lover.

Nathan also embarrassed her in front of Bruce _AND _Vicki Vale. She doesn't need that type of drama in her life. Of course, she is living a drama life since she decided to become Catwoman but she didn't want a complex life love. But that didn't necessarily mean that she didn't want a love life- at least she didn't want a very _serious _one. This was confusing.

Selina sighed and rubbed her temples with her hands. Just then, she noticed footsteps. She didn't want another second, and quickly turned around once she heard the footsteps. To her surprise, it was Bruce.

"Bruce…" She said while sighing in relief. "What are you doing? Who's with Vicki?" Selina said breaking into a burst of questions.

"She's talking with a few people." Bruce said expressionlessly while walking towards Selina.

"More importantly," Bruce began. "Who is that guy you're with?" Bruce asked with a very agitated tone in his voice.

Selina was shocked at Bruce's mean demeanor. But she replied normally to him.

"He's a childhood friend from the streets. Nathan and I met when we were young." She said while leaning against the railing again.

"I suppose he's your boyfriend now, isn't he?" Bruce asked while clenching his teeth.

Selina looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Wait, why would he be my boyfriend? Why do you think that?"

"Well, since you brought him to the ball I guess that means you're dating him. I was surprised. You never told me you were dating anyone." Bruce said with rage building up inside of him.

Selina gripped the railing of the balcony more tightly and looked at Bruce with an annoyed face. "What's wrong with you? Bruce, you've been taking me to the Charity Ball for over 10 years but that doesn't mean we're dating." Selina stated.

Ouch. That hurt Bruce. How could she say that so nonchalantly? But isn't she right? They aren't dating. Sure, they kiss each other time-to-time but that doesn't mean they don't have a friendship- Wait, who said anything about not having a friendship. Bruce is not thinking correctly he's letting his stupid feelings take control.

"What, are you jealous?" Selina asked when Bruce turned around to go back inside.

Bruce stopped and scuffed. "I'm not. I was just inquiring about your relationship with Nathan."

After that, he left Selina alone and went inside with Vicki. Selina spent the rest of the night just sitting on her table drinking wine. Nathan took her home and she went inside without saying a word to Barbra. She changed into a loose T-shirt and her panties. At the moment, she doesn't care how she looks. She just wants to sleep.

* * *

Bruce changed into his pajamas and slammed his bedroom door. What is it with Selina? That woman has done nothing but get on his nerves today. I mean- they were kissing in public! People were _staring at them. _It doesn't matter now. He'll let off steam as Batman tomorrow.

What a night…

* * *

Is Bruce jealous? I've never seen a jealous Bruce Wayne before... Or maybe I did... Oh well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya around!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! Another chapter is done for you Gotham peeps out there! I hope you enjoy the chapter! We also get some more BruceXSelina action! Woop woop! Also, please review and tell me what you think of the chapter! I would feel like a happy person if you did so!

* * *

"Argh!" cried out one of the Penguin's goons. Lately, Batman has been noticing that the Penguin has become more aggressive over the course of 10 years. He has been behind the shadows for a decade controlling Gotham but now, his true side is showing.

Batman grabbed the arms of one of the Penguin's goons and twisted it around easily breaking it. Another one came running up to Batman screaming like a wild man but Batman took him out with a swift punch to the guts.

These goons were no match to Batman. But lately, his focus has been really off. Maybe it's because he can't stop replaying the kiss Selina and Nathan shared at the Charity Ball. He's letting off his steam on the goons but that won't erase that _horrid _memory. Also, what was up with Selina acting so casual on the balcony? When he kisses Selina, she always goes into a state of embarrassment and starts to blush. How come she wasn't doing the same thing with Nathan?

Speaking about the subject of women, he hasn't seen Catwoman at all tonight. Well, he guesses that's to be expected since he foiled her plans on robbing the jewelry store. The night was silent and Batman hasn't noticed many criminals today. Maybe he can call it a night…

* * *

Selina felt like crap.

When she woke up the day after the Charity Ball, memories from last night started to replay in her mind.

_"What, are you jealous?" Selina asked when Bruce turned around to go back inside._

_Bruce stopped and scuffed. "I'm not. I was just inquiring about your relationship with Nathan."_

Why does he care so much about her relationship status? It's not like it was any of his business. Besides, she put Nathan in his place after he just suddenly kissed her. Selina didn't even feel a thing when Nathan kissed her! Wait a minute… did Bruce see Nathan kissing her?! Is that why he's acting so strange?

Selina groaned loudly and took another bite of her toast with cream cheese.

"How did the Charity Ball go?" Barbra asked while suddenly coming out of the bathroom and heading towards the chair next to Selina.

"It was good." Selina lied to the older woman.

"It doesn't look like it you enjoyed it. Did your jealously ruin the experience?" Barbra asked while crossing her arms on the table.

"No, it wasn't that. I-it was Bruce's behavior…" Selina said while closing her eyes in focus.

"Ah," Barbra began. "It's a guy problem isn't it? I feel you girl, those are the hardest problems to solve." Barbra stated to the confused Selina Kyle.

"I don't get what his problem is! When I went out to the balcony to get some air, he followed me and started asking me what's my relationship status with Nathan and he was giving off a nasty vibe while he was talking to me. What a freakin' idiot…" Selina said while crushing the toast she was eating with her hands.

"Now Selina, don't get so bent out of shape about it. He was most likely jealous that you went to the ball with another man. He _has _been going with you for the past decade. Why can't you go with somebody else?" Barbra thought out loud.

"I don't know, Barbra. I'm going out for a walk." Selina said while standing up and heading towards her closet.

* * *

Selina had no idea where she wanted to go so, the only choice she had was the Gotham City Park. It's surprising that Gotham had a park since the city is always so dark and gloomy.

She sat on one of the benches in the park and looked up into the sky. Sometimes she hated men. They're all so… complicated. Ugh, this was irritating. She kept on thinking about the same thing over and over again. She just wishes she can see Bruce and get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"Bruce? Bruce, are you listening to me?" Vicki Vale asked getting a little annoyed at Bruce's behavior.

"Huh?- Oh yeah, I am." Bruce replied while getting out of day-dream land.

Bruce wasn't focusing at all today.

Selina has been on his mind for the whole day.

_Nathan _has been on his mind for the whole day.

"Anyways, Bruce, remember that publishing agent you had me meet up with? Well, I saw him the day before yesterday and he told me he would publish my short stories! I haven't talked about much of the details about it yet but I plan to have another meeting with him in the next few days. Isn't this great?!" Vicki asked Bruce with excitement.

Bruce smiled at the excited reporter. "That's great Vicki! I'm so glad you were able to impress the publishing agent. That takes a lot of skills." Bruce said while chuckling.

"Thank you so much, Bruce! Oh, I gotta go now. I need to interview someone at the GCPD. See ya!" Vicki said to Bruce while leaving his manor.

* * *

After Vicki Vale left, Bruce sat down on the couch in his study room for a while reading the newspaper. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred so he focused his time on doing a crossword puzzle. Crossword puzzles are a fun thing to do when you're bored and when you have a certain blond headed woman in your mind.

Bruce was soon interrupted by his butler, Alfred. "Master Bruce, you have company, sir." Alfred stated to the young billionaire.

"Bring them in here, Alfred." Bruce told his butler.

Alfred opened the door to his study room and went back downstairs. Only after a few seconds after he left, Bruce stared at the door until the person that wanted to see him came in.

Bruce was shocked when he saw a certain woman walk through his door.

"Selina…" Bruce said in a mutter.

What was she doing here? _Why _was she here? Doesn't she want to avoid him after his awful behavior towards her at the Charity Ball?

The catty woman wasn't wearing anything too fancy. She was wearing a black blouse with the first few buttons unbuttoned showing a bit of her cleavage. She was also wearing a long black skirt which had a slice at the front so whenever she took a step, it showed off her right leg. She also had a lot of mascara on but it didn't make her look like she was going overboard with it. As a matter of fact, it only gave her more beauty.

"Hey." Selina said with a bit of uneasiness.

"Hi." Bruce said with the same amount of anxiety as her.

There was a really small awkward silence before Selina spoke up. "B-bruce, I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting at the Charity Ball. It has been bothering me all day... God, why is it so hard to freakin' apologize?" Selina said the last part while looking down at the floor with a slight blush appearing on her face.

"N-no, I'm the one who has to apologize. I was the one who started to bother you." Bruce said while standing up to walk towards Selina.

Selina took a deep breath before speaking up again. "I also have to apologize for Nathan's stupid behavior. Sometimes I just wish I could strangle him-" Selina cut herself off once she noticed that Bruce was a few mere inches away from her face.

The catty woman wasted no time to close the distance between them. The kiss started out slow and sweet. But Bruce made things a little heavier by biting her lower lip asking for entrance into her mouth. Selina granted him access and his tongue fought for control in the kiss. Selina on the other hand, wanted to take control of the kiss so she deepened the kiss even further. Bruce could've sworn that he heard Selina purring as he kissed her. When Bruce bit Selina's tongue softly, he heard her moan quietly as if she was trying to prevent it from coming out. That small moan spurred Bruce to place his hands underneath her blouse. Selina quickly noticed Bruce's action once she felt a warm hand on her stomach slowly inching up to her chest…

Selina quickly opens her eyes and grabs Bruce's hand from underneath her blouse. She then spoke up lightly panting. "No, that's taking it too far, B." She said in a strict but soft tone. She didn't want Bruce touching anything he shouldn't.

Bruce, who noticed his actions, suddenly blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh- uh, I'm sorry. That was going beyond the limit…" He said tenderly.

This was actually the first time he got touchy with Selina. The other times he's kissed Selina, his hands had always stayed on her hips, neck, and cheeks. He _never _touched her stomach or… other places. Why was this time different?

"I-I gotta go now, Bruce. It was… nice seeing you?" Selina said questioning her choice of words.

Bruce lightly chuckled at her flustered state. "I'll see you soon, Selina. Goodbye." He said while giving her a light smile.

After that, Selina walked out of the room and manor as calmly as she can, and then she made a run for her car.

After a few moments, Bruce sat on his couch replaying that passionate kissing session he had with Selina. Wait a minute… did he just kiss another woman while dating Vicki Vale?

Let's pretend it never happened.

* * *

Phew! This was a really hard chapter to write! The kissing scene was the hardest part to write but it's fun to write them! Wow! I'm on a streak here! I might not write another chapter for a while but don't panic! I'll probably have the next one out within a week or so. Be patient!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so I was bored and I decided to write and finish chapter 9 today! I had a perfect idea as to what I could write about in this chapter so I couldn't wait any longer to make it! I hope you enjoy it! I would really appreciate it if you left some reviews and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Don't be afraid to point out mistakes that I made! I encourage constructive criticisms! :D

* * *

"Ivy, are you still going to bother me about this stupid gang you want me to join?!" Catwoman said while skillfully dodging the attacks of her friend, Ivy.

Ivy was going insane at this point. Never once has she tried to attack Selina but what has gotten into her? Selina's mind was racing, she didn't want to have to hurt her friend but… she has no choice because she does not want to get killed by a green freak.

Catwoman jumped behind Ivy and tried to punch her but she failed as Ivy turned around and grabbed her hand. Ivy wasted no time in twisting the woman's hand which caused Catwoman to wince at the pain. Catwoman had to think of a plan quickly so, she decided to go with the first idea that came into her head. She kicked Ivy in the stomach and that loosened her grip on her hand. Good, she was able to escape Ivy's grasp.

"Go my babies!" Ivy shouted as her poison ivy _living _plants grew out of the ground and launched themselves at Catwoman.

Catwoman took her whip out and when the plants came close to her, she whipped them off of the stem. As she thought, taking them off the stems can guarantee their deaths.

"Ivy, stop this craziness! What has gotten into you?!" Selina shouted while avoiding more of Ivy's poison ivy plants.

While dodging Ivy's attacks, Selina failed to notice the living plant behind her. She didn't have time to whip the creature off of the stem so she took the damage of the attack. She made a quick recovery and stood back up again. But then she noticed a light breeze hitting one side of her face.

Wait a minute… Selina touched one side of her face with her left hand. Ivy's plant has ripped off one side of her mask. She can't let anybody see her without her mask but that isn't something to worry about at the moment. She had a crazy person attacking her with living poison ivy monsters.

She tried an upfront attack again but Ivy quickly took her down with just one punch. How did this woman become so strong?! She tried the same tactic over and over again but she failed to even lay a _finger _on Ivy.

As if on cue, she noticed a presence right beside her. It took her a while to notice the person beside her but she quickly noticed that it was none other than Batman.

Before she even had time to say a sarcastic remark, Batman spoke up. "Stay out of this. I'll deal with her." He said with an unreadable expression.

Batman wasted no time to hear Catwoman's respond and quickly threw a remote control batarang at the poison ivy plants surrounding the crazy green thumb woman. To Ivy's surprise, that batarang took down all the plants around her. She was open to an attack.

The masked bat ran forward to take down Ivy with a punch. Ivy couldn't do a thing. It would take her a while to recreate her plants. The only thing Ivy could do was to run away from the fight. She didn't want to but she had to. So before Batman attacked her, she started to run. This was her only choice of action.

Before Batman was able to land a punch on Ivy, she was already running into a nearby dark alley. Batman decided not to pursue her. He'll get her another time.

Batman turned his attention to the woman behind him and stared at her. She was silent for a few moments, her brows were furrowed in concentration, and her eyes were filled with confusion and rage. She then looked at Batman in the eyes.

The masked man then focused his attention on something…

Her eyes. Something about her eyes seemed vaguely familiar. Her face, too. She also has a small streak of blond hair falling out of her mask…

Catwoman then noticed Batman staring at her face and she quickly reacted by speaking up. "It's only fair that I get to see half of your face, Batman…" Catwoman said in her seductive tone of voice. "But I doubt you'll do that for little ole' me, right?" Catwoman asked while chuckling.

"Were you hurt?" Batman asked while walking up to Catwoman.

The catty woman backed away when the masked man was 5 feet away from her. "You shouldn't be worrying about me. You should be worrying about Ivy coming back to get her revenge." Catwoman said with that same look in her eyes she had a while ago.

"She can't hurt me." Batman stated with his deep disguised voice.

Catwoman slowly walks towards Batman with a catty grin forming on her face. Batman didn't react when Catwoman started walking towards him. He just stayed still.

"This is a, "Thank You" for saving me tonight." Catwoman said seductively while planting a kiss on Batman's lips.

Batman didn't deepen the kiss. He just stood there without reacting to the kiss, taking in the scent of leather that was on her. The way she kissed was also familiar…

Catwoman backed away and gave Batman another catty grin before climbing up a building and running away. He'll go easy on Catwoman tonight.

* * *

Selina opened the window to Barbra's apartment and went inside to her safety zone. She let out a sigh and took her half broken mask off. She stared at the mask before coming to the conclusion that it was gonna take a while for her to repair the mask.

"What's happening to Ivy?" Selina thought out loud while dropping herself in her bed with her cat suit still on.

* * *

Bruce wasn't worried about what Ivy has planned next. What really is bugging him is Catwoman. Something about her face seemed so familiar and the way she grinned was familiar as well. He can't really tell who she is since he only saw half of her face but something about her seemed strangely familiar…

Tomorrow he'll think more about it.

* * *

Bruce is starting to realize that something is familiar with Catwoman! Now don't think that he'll start to get the idea that Selina Kyle is Catwoman next chapter! It's gonna take a while before he figures out Selina's identity. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! I'm sorry for making such a long author note but I feel like I need to recognize my reviewers and followers. Some people reviewed my story but it's not showing up on the review page so I would like to reply to them on the author's note!

I'mBACK: Bruce is finally realising that catwoman looks familiar,... FINALLY! I love that Selina's shy without her mask, let's see how long they can make it through the ball without confrontation.:)

If you enjoyed Ch. 6, I'm sure you'll REALLY enjoy Ch. 7. I also felt that the Selina from Gotham would be a little shy when flirting with other men without the mask.

Clue: Holy moly! Bruce's claws are tearing at the seams to come out. I hope he struggles a bit before he gets the happy ending.

I feel so bad for hurting Bruce in my story but it's necessary for his character development. Believe me, it's still quite awhile until Bruce get's the happy ending.

Sureaclue: Hmmm. Yea things are going to get complicated. Anyways, I enjoyed the chapter!

I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Things are getting complicated... Mwhahah!

Onlyone: Criticisms? Ummm... Ooh I got one you spelt scoff (scuff). But that could just be because we live in different areas... Like I spell colour, centre, or grey. I usually try to check online for the American version of a word but sometimes they slip through. Reason for me doing this is to avoid a certain situation I had a couple months ago / that still leaves me irritated/ so I find it easier to google variations of the words I write down. Anyways I love the story and I can't wait for the rest. It's a shame that there aren't more good Gotham writers out there like yourself.

Thank you so much for the constructive criticism! I think it does have to do a lot with our locations. Because Microsoft Word didn't say that, "Scuff" was a misspell. But I'll look more into it! It is such an honor that you consider me a good writer because sometimes I feel like I don't have any talent at all with writing or this story but your review proved me otherwise!

* * *

"Hey Barb, have you noticed anything different about Ivy?" Selina asked while she watched Barbra cook eggs with bacon.

Last night was just replaying in her head over and over again. I mean- Ivy has _always _been strange but this? She's taking strange to another level.

"Ivy doesn't come here as often anymore. You're probably the only girlfriend that visits me these days." Barbra stated while giving Selina a genuine smile.

Selina gave a small grin back. She didn't want to become too affectionate with anybody since love will only slow her down. But hold on… wasn't Selina thinking about having a love life when she was at the Charity Ball?

No, she takes that back.

What was she thinking? How come whenever she thought about Bruce, all the things she said about not having a love life disappears? Where did all these questions come from?

"Selina, I'm not sure what happened last night but… what in the world gave you the idea to fall asleep with your cat suit on?" Barbra asked while setting down two plates with eggs and bacon for her and Selina.

"I don't know." The catty woman began while sitting down on the dining table chair. "I was tired. Didn't feel good." Selina said while picking at her food with a fork.

Barbra stared at Selina before speaking up. "I know you have a problem and I'm not going to force you to tell me about it. But when you're ready, don't hesitate to come to me." The older woman said while cutting a piece of bacon and putting it in her mouth.

Selina gave Barbra another small grin and decided she wanted to have breakfast at the nearby café. Barbra was obviously upset that Selina was going to the café because she took some time out of her busy schedule to make the catty woman breakfast and she had the nerves to stand up and refuse it?

Whatever.

* * *

Selina entered the café and the first thing she noticed was that it was relatively empty. It wasn't much of a surprise since it was 9:45 and everybody was at work. She took a seat on an empty table against the wall and stared out the window.

She was exhausted.

She had stayed the whole night in her cat suit until Barbra woke her up at 8:50 and gave her a lecture about putting germs on the bed. Thanks to Selina's mistake, her whole body ached because of that freakin' leather-tight cat suit.

Sooner or later, a waitress came up to her and gave Selina the usually, "How May I Take Your Order?" act. The catty woman just asked for milk. Yeah, she knows having plain milk in the morning seems like a pretty gross thing to do but she wasn't picky today.

Selina laid her head down on the table and placed her arms on the table so that she wasn't laying her head on a cold hard table. The tired woman decided to close her eyes just to rest for a bit but it seemed like luck wasn't on her side today.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Selina." A familiar voice said while she heard him take a seat across from her.

The catty woman lifted her head and opened her eyes. When she wanted a break from Bruce, he had to come right back again. There was no escaping this billionaire.

"Hey Bruce." She tried to say casually but Bruce picked up on her tiredness.

"Are you feeling alright, Selina?" Bruce asked while Selina noticed a look of concern plastered on his face.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night. I was up late…" Selina said a condensed version of the truth. Bruce Wayne didn't need to know she was Catwoman.

"Same with me. I was up late dealing with a few business problems, I guess." Bruce said while not revealing too much information about his little secret.

"What were the problems?" Selina asked while taking a sip of her milk which arrived.

Bruce was at a loss of words. He can't just tell her, "Oh, I was out fighting your childhood friend, Ivy." He'll change the subject.

"O-oh, they're not really that important. Besides, you'll find them boring to talk about." Bruce said while subtly trying to change the topic.

The billionaire was left in an awkward silence as Selina just stared out the window. But then that's when Bruce noticed it…

Her eyes.

Selina had the e_xact _same look of confusion and rage in her eyes. No way, she couldn't be… could she?

"Selina…" Bruce began seriously which caught the catty woman's attention. "Y-you haven't been doing anything different lately, have you?" Bruce asked while mentally questioning his choice of wording.

Selina gave the man a perplexed look while raising her eyebrows up in confusion. "Different? What are you trying to get at?" Selina asked confusingly.

"Anything different in your routine?" Bruce asked again.

"B, if you're trying to ask me out on a date, you could've just said that instead." The blond haired woman said while a catty grin formed on her face.

Bruce widened his eyes in shock of what Selina said. Wait, but could he really go on a date with Selina? I mean, he is with Vicki Vale… but what if Vicki didn't find out? It isn't like he's super serious with Vicki… he could date other women if he wanted to, right?

Right.

"Well, that was not what I meant. But why don't we have a date? My place at seven?" Bruce asked while a small smile forms on his face because of Selina's smile.

"I have Bruce Wayne asking me out on a date? Aren't I one lucky girl?" Selina said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Bruce Wayne assumed that was a, "Yes."

After talking for a bit the billionaire got a call from Wayne Enterprises and had to leave. That was fine with Selina since she had a date to get ready for.

* * *

"Barbra, I need your help." Selina asked while going through her closet.

The older woman walked up to Selina and decided to ask her what was up with her strange attitude. "Where are you going tonight?" Barbra casually asked.

"On a date."

Barbra widened her eyes. She was _not _expecting that answer.

"With who?" She asked with a bit of shock.

"With Bruce Wayne." Selina replied while looking at Barbra with that same mischievous look on her face that she gave Bruce.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Selina sure is very forgiving of Bruce's behavior at the ball. Sorta like how a cat quickly forgives a person if they step on their tail. xDD


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everybody! I'm so sorry for the long wait for chapter 11! I sorta lost motivation but I'm back to it again! I didn't want to leave you guys hanging after last chapter so, here ya go!

* * *

"Master Bruce, what shall I make for you and Miss Kyle?" Alfred asked Bruce while watching him light up candles for his date with Selina.

While lighting up the last candle Bruce spoke up "Whatever you think is right, Alfred. Selina isn't that picky." Bruce said while placing his lighter back in his suit pocket. Even though Bruce doesn't smoke, he still likes to keep a lighter on him just in case, you know?

"Whatever you request, Master Bruce." Alfred said while walking towards the stairs to get down into the kitchen.

Sooner or later Bruce heard the doorbell ring. That could only be Selina. Eventually Bruce heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he saw a beautiful figure standing right in his door way.

It's amazing how Selina could look so gorgeous just wearing a black one shoulder dress. What has Barbra done to Selina these past ten years? Back when she was a kid, all she would ever wear were clothes that concealed her whole body. Only during the Charity Balls did she ever wear dresses.

The catty woman didn't even do much with her hair and yet it looked all the more pretty. Having naturally curly hair is a real blessing.

"Selina… you look… beautiful." Bruce complimented the woman in shock and awe.

The woman gave Bruce a catty smile and walked into his study room and studied her surroundings. Sorta like how a cat cautiously examines a room before relaxing and letting her guard down. Selina then turned her attention the window she always climbed into which reminded her of that kiss she shared with Bruce ten years ago.

"It's not like I planted bombs in here, Selina. Relax." Bruce said while taking a seat on his couch.

"Huh?- Oh. Well, you know, it's always good to be safe. That's what you learn if you're living in the streets." Selina said while taking a seat across from Bruce.

Bruce chuckled. Even after all these years, Selina is still a little bit uncomfortable in a rich area. He can't really blame her. It took him a while to adjust to being Batman but he soon got the hang of it.

"Your house is eerily silent but in a calming way. I… don't know how to say it but I feel kinda relaxed here." Selina said while flashing Bruce a small grin.

"Then… why didn't you stay when I offered you to live with me all those years ago?" Bruce brought up a subject he wanted to forget about but… the words flew out of his mouth. He has to control his emotions better. How can he let an event from ten years ago bother him today?

Selina looked in his eyes and saw some hurt in them when he asked that question. "You wouldn't understand, Bruce. I… wasn't sure what I wanted back then but, you wouldn't understand if I told you." Selina said seriously with a cold tone in her voice.

She was doing it again. She was building that wall between them again.

"Hey, isn't this supposed to be a date? I didn't sign up for a psychoanalysis." Selina asked Bruce while a small chuckle escaped her lips.

Bruce gave Selina a grin and was about to speak up until he saw Alfred in the room placing the tray of food on the coffee table he had in between him and Selina. Bruce and Selina thanked Alfred and they dismissed the butler.

The meal was pretty good if Selina would say so herself. But what caught her attention was the croissant that was on her dish. She has a perfect idea.

Selina grabbed the croissant and stared at it for moment before speaking up.

"Hit me." Selina simply said while a mischievous catty grin grew on her face.

Bruce looked up at her, confused. "What?"

Selina chuckled. "Hit me and… I'll let you kiss me." The catty woman said bringing up a fun moment she had with Bruce when they were kids.

"I'm pretty sure I can hit you now." Bruce stated confidently.

Selina snorted. "Yeah right, I'm pretty sure you still can't hit me with a croissant-" Selina was cut off when she felt something soft hit her head. No way… did he just…?

The catty woman was caught off guard and stared at Bruce in surprise. Bruce just smirked. "You let your guard down. Can I have that kiss now?" Bruce asked seductively.

"Come and get it." Selina said with her deep seductive Catwoman voice. Wait, she wasn't supposed to use that tone of voice as Selina Kyle. Well… it's not like Bruce Wayne knows how Catwoman's voice sounded like.

Bruce felt that familiar feeling again when she flirted with him. But now wasn't the time to get into his detective persona. Right now, he was the playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne.

The billionaire stood up from his couch and walked towards Selina who was standing up with a catty grin on her face.

When Bruce was only two feet away from Selina, the catty woman made the first move and pounced on Bruce like a cat capturing her pray. Bruce placed his hand on Selina's cheek and gently caressed it while Selina's mouth molded perfectly against his. Bruce deepened the kiss further and fought for control over Selina's tongue. Having to breath air, Selina broke off the kiss and took a small moment to inhale some air. She looked into Bruce's eyes and saw him staring at her lips.

The woman grinned and stared into his eyes again. "Happy now?" Selina asked with a husky tone of voice.

Bruce grinned and closed his eyes before speaking up. "It could be better." The billionaire said suggestively.

Selina chuckled. "Don't get too arrogant, Mr. Wayne."

"I don't see it bothering you." Bruce said confidently while backing up from Selina and sitting down on his couch.

The catty woman followed Bruce but sat down on the couch across from him. No, she wasn't going to sit next to him. She was going to tease him.

Tonight is the night the cat has fun…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one should be out in a few weeks or so! Enjoy!


End file.
